Stay Close, Don't Go
by BreyerRose
Summary: After Alex loses his title at Destination X he and Chris have another argument. But Alex realizes that he doesn't want to lose Chris, he just hopes it isn't too late.


~So I came up with this idea after the PPV. I can't believe Alex lost his title. I was shocked and totally bummed, like I totally did not see Suicide winning, but I hope Alex gets his rematch soon. The song used at the end is by Secondhand Serenade, it's called "Stay Close, Don't Go". Please let me know what you guys think about this one, because I don't know if I like it. Hope you enjoy…. Please review!!!!~

He watched as the masked figure flew through the air landing in the center of the cables. He heard the other three hit the mat; his dark brown eyes were trained on his belt and the one that had just taken it from him. Alex had to look away; he couldn't watch Suicide hold the X-division title up to the crowd. Squeezing his eyes shut he dropped his head to the apron silently cursing. He'd lost. He'd let Detroit down. He told everyone that he'd come out on top and he'd failed. Suicide's music was playing victoriously when Alex felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up into a rain storm of blue. Chris was holding the back of his head. He'd hit it pretty hard during the fall. He pulled his tag team partner up by the arm and they leaned against each other as they made their way back up the tunnel.

Those that were standing backstage didn't even try to hide their snickers. Eric Young blatantly dispensed his less than heart felt sorrow at Alex's loss. He laughed out loud when he couldn't muster a reply. The locker room door felt the brunt of Alex's frustration, he slammed it closed; shutting out the cold hearted scorns.

"God damnit!" The younger brunette melted onto the bench. "This wasn't supposed to happen. It was his first fucking match. How'd he win the X title in his first match?!"

"I thought you had him when he got caught up in that truss," Chris commented. "I can't believe he jumped that far. It was half way across the ring."

"Yeah, I saw that," Alex grumbled. "You had the belt. You had your hand on it. How did you not get it down? Are Creed and Lethal really just too much for you?"

Chris' blue eyes narrowed, "what does that mean? I saw you go for the belt once; I was up there at least four times. Where the hell were you tonight? I might as well have gone out there by my damn self."

"Yeah, at least I didn't choke up there at the most crucial moment. All you had to do was hold on and pull the belt down."

"Well if it was that easy why didn't you do it?" Chris argued.

"If I had known you were going to just give it to Suicide I would have. I guess I just had too much faith in you. Jesus all that hard work gone." He stood up and yanked his locker open.

He rested his head on the cool metal of the edge of the locker door. That familiar headache was coming back. He felt it knotting at the base of his neck and clawing its way up and settling behind his eyelids. He had come to expect it, as if it was his natural reaction to arguing with Chris. Neither boy could say for certain how it had begun, but somehow they had fallen into the routine of picking fights with each other. It seemed that all the stress from the outside world was pushing down on them, trying to make them cave in on themselves. Luckily they hadn't faltered completely, but they secretly wondered just when that finally blow would come. It was usually Chris that subdued the unpleasantness before it could do too much damage, but Alex could see the weariness that put on the older boy.

"Hard work? Let's not forget how you won that belt Alex. You cheated against me. You played up an ankle injury when the match got too tough. And do you really believe you would've held on to it for the past couple months if I hadn't been out at ring side saving your ass night in and night out?"

Alex scoffed, disbelief flashing darkly in his eyes. "God could you be any more jealous? You really think I needed you out there. I let you come out with me so you wouldn't feel left behind. I didn't need you, I just felt sorry for you."

"Sorry for me?" Chris repeated amazed, "sorry… Yeah, please I've held that belt four times since I've been in TNA. How long has it taken you to get it once? And you obviously couldn't hold on to it tonight. Face it Alex, you just can't get the job done when everything's on the line."

"How funny, 'cause when you were running around being management's little bitch, I was in one of the most talked about angles ever with Kevin Nash; a legend. I can obviously hold my own with the big dogs, it must suck that you just didn't measure up until you hooked up with me."

"Nah, what sucks is that I've been stuck with you for so long. God, what was I thinking? You're a selfish, self-centered, arrogant, prick. Everyone was right, you'll never change. I'm done with this… done wasting my time."

Alex sunk his teeth into his full bottom lip. He watched Chris snatch his duffel bag off the floor and instead of screaming for him to stay he let his anger get the best of him.

"Good. Go, I'm sick of carrying your ass on this team. I'm tired of being trapped by this relationship."

Chris' artless blue eyes snapped up to their mocha brown counterpart, the moisture standing in them betrayed his brave façade. Chris steeled his countenance, shaking his bangs over his eyes. "Well you won't have to worry about that anymore."

Alex watched as Chris strode out the door. The slam echoed around the pin drop quiet room and seemed to break the young brunette out of his reverie. His knees buckled and he crumpled to the floor, tears silently falling down his cheeks. He just let the one and only good thing he ever had walk away. Through out all the shady things Alex had done in his life to get ahead; the short cuts he had taken in the ring, the videos he'd made with Kevin Nash, Chris had stood by him. Hell, Chris was right; Alex had cheated during their match. But the older boy had simply praised Alex for his resourcefulness.

The young brunette cried out as the memory ripped through him, tearing his heart in half. Chris had set up their hotel room with cinnamon candles and rose petals in the shape of a heart rested on the bed. Alex had stopped in the door way, unable to move at first. Chris came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his chin on his shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Warm breath ghosted against Alex's ear. "I know it doesn't compare to becoming the champ, but I wanted to show you how proud I am of you baby. You've worked so hard for this."

Alex turned gracefully in his arms, he got caught in those enchanting blue eyes yet again and had to blink before he could give an answer. "This is so much better than anything I could have ever hoped for. I don't need the X-division belt. All I need is you."

Chris smiled gently, "you've got me. You've got all of me for as long as you want me."

Alex leaned forward capturing soft pink lips in a slow easy kiss. He laid his forehead against Chris', pulling him closer. He could never get close enough to the older boy.

"I want you for forever," Alex whispered.

Chris connected their lips, begging an entrance that Alex instantly gave. He sucked on Alex's bubble gum tongue; twirling his own with it, and lifted the boy up. Alex wrapped his legs around Chris' sculpted waist and they made their way to the bed never breaking the kiss.

~xxx~

"This isn't supposed to happen," Alex whimpered to himself, "forever isn't over."

He scrambled to his feet, and sprinted out the door leaving everything in the locker room. He had no idea where he was going, but somehow he found himself out in the parking lot. The fine mist from earlier had grown into a heavy downpour, Alex squinted through the rain and the dim lights. He spotted the white hoodie first, and it was confirmed by the gray beanie on his hanging head. Chris adjusted his bag as he and Sonjay hurried to the Guru's car.

Alex darted after them, not even stopping when James Storm had to slam his brakes on to barely avoid hitting the young Detroit native.

"God damn it Shelley," he roared out the window, but Alex never heard it.

Chris turned toward the commotion just in time to be tackled in a hug. He grunted as he collided with the car and the air was squeezed out of his lungs.

"Don't go," Alex cried burying his head into Chris broad chest.

Chris wrapped his arms around the sopping wet boy, tangling his fingers in his thick dark hair.

"Please stay… don't go," Alex begged. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault, just don't go."

Chris tucked his finger under Alex's chin and made the boy look at him. Tears were falling unabashedly down his face and his bottom lip was quivering like a newborn fawn.

"Baby," Chris began, "you're soaked. You're gonna get sick."

Alex shook his head. "I don't care. Just don't leave. I love you."

Chris' eyes widened, but he didn't let go of him. "I'm not going anywhere 'Lex."

Alex pulled back slightly and stared at Chris incredulously. "You don't…" He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth.

Chris grasped Alex's face between his hands, wiping the tears with his thumbs. He leaned his forehead against the darker haired boys. "Are you sure? Please don't say it if you don't mean it."

Alex pressed himself closer to the boy, scarcely brushing his swollen lips over Chris'. "I've never meant anything more. I love you."

Chris had to close his eyes against threatening tears of his own. "Oh 'Lex. I love you so much."

"I don't wanna fight anymore. I'm tired of letting everything get in the way, it doesn't matter. All I need is you."

"You've got all of me baby, for as long as you want me."

"Forever isn't long enough."

"Let's go home," Chris smiled. He picked up his bag and thanked Sonjay for his offer, but he had a ride.

~xxx~

Alex was gently running his fingers through Chris naturally dark hair; the older boy was idly drawing circles around Alex's belly button. The window was open allowing a warm breeze to blow about the room bringing an aroma of honeysuckle in with it. The T.V. was on low and turned to one of those continuous music channels. A new song had just started and Alex's ears perked up.

I'm staring at the glass in front of me,  
Is it half empty?  
Have I ruined all you've given me?  
I know I've been selfish,  
I know I've been foolish,  
But look through that and you will see,  
That I'll do better.  
I know, baby I can do better.

Alex snuggled down closer to Chris and brushed his lips over his. Chris slipped his hand up along Alex's back cradling his head as the kiss deepened. He couldn't help the moan that escaped when the younger boy gently bit his lower lip and rolled on top of him.

If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight  
This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies  
If you leave me tonight.

Alex pulled back just enough to whisper, "I love you. I want you for forever."

Chris smiled, capturing Alex in another tender barely there kiss, where lips said more without words.

And don't you know,  
My heart is pumping,  
Oh, it's putting up the fight.  
And I've got this feeling,  
That everything's alright.


End file.
